A variety of keypads exist that are used for actuating corresponding switches of an electronic device. For example, computer keyboards often comprise a plurality of separate non-integral keycaps that are individually affixed to the computer keyboard. The keycaps may be individually actuated by a user, thereby causing the keycap to actuate a corresponding switch of the keyboard that is in electrical communication with an electrical circuit of the keyboard.